memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Foot (unit)
A foot (ft, plural feet) was an unit of length, height, or altitude, equal to twelve inches or 0.3048 meters, where three feet equaled one yard and 5,280 feet equaled one mile. This unit was most frequently used on Earth, primarily by those of American origin, and it eventually grew less common during the latter half of the 23rd century. Spock, who grew up on , and the Zakdorn Klim Dokachin both used the term in describing units of length. ( ; ) When used by Spock while speaking in 19th century terms to in 2269, he qualified the measurements he spoke of, which included feet, to be "using your old-style measurements." ( ) Comparative measures of length * During Tom Paris and Tuvok's visit to 1996 after having gone back in time, they brought Rain Robinson a breakfast of chili burritos, foot-long hot dogs, and Goliath Gulps. ( ) * Upon learning of Data's description of his android creation Lal as a "child", Jean-Luc Picard argued that "Well, if he must, but I fail to understand how a '''five foot' android with heuristic learning systems and the strength of ten men can be called a child." ( ) * According to Elizabeth Dehner's personnel file, her height was '''5' 2"'. ( ) * The personnel file contained by the Beta 5 computer on Roberta Lincoln stated that her height was 5' 7". ( ) * According to Gary Mitchell's personnel file, he stood 5' 9" tall. ( ) * According to Harry Mudd's police record, he was 6' 1" tall. ( ) * Doctor Simon Van Gelder was described as being approximately 6' 4" tall. ( ) * Klaang, the first known Klingon to land on Earth, stood seven feet tall, which according to Jonathan Archer while attempting to locate him on Rigel X, "doesn't go unnoticed." ( ) * In Dr. Leonard McCoy's briefing on the Capellans, he noted that "they're quite large. '''Seven feet' tall is not unusual." ( ) * Commander Benjamin Sisko, while reminiscing about Curzon Dax with Julian Bashir, recalled the time they encountered "''these gorgeous '''seven-foot' Ruji twin sisters" that Curzon knew during the Rujian Steeplechase. ( ) * According to the observations made by Kelowitz of the anthropoids found native on Taurus II, they stood '''ten or twelve feet' in height. ( ) * Klim Dokachin once found a fourteen-foot Caldorian eel stowed away aboard a freighter in someone's abandoned locker. ( ) * The length of a Federation Class F shuttlecraft measured at 24 feet. ( ) * Earth's humpback whales measured 45 to 50 feet long; the length of the cargo bay found aboard a Klingon Bird-of-Prey measured about 60 feet in length. When the traveled back to 1986, it was Montgomery Scott's job to obtain materials for, and construct, a Plexiglas tank that measured 60' by 10 to accommodate George and Gracie long enough to transport them back to the 23rd century Earth. ( ) * In 19th century North America on Earth, Union Army observation balloons tendered at 600 or so feet high. ( ) * The height of Mount Everest on Earth was about 22,000 feet. ( ) * The altitude of the as it orbited Excalbia was exactly 643 miles, 2021 feet, 2.04 inches. ( ) See also * Cubic foot * Footfall External link * Category:Measurements